Fates Revenge
by DragonsDawn
Summary: Past people come back with a vengeance. friends become more. what will the wolf tribe do? will her tribe be saved or completely destroyed?been abandoned.. if you want the idea msg me.. i'll fill ya in on the plot.
1. Chapter 1

All that was to be seen was the waving tentacles of another one of Naraku's decoys.'Your finished!' kouga jumped and dealt the final blow to the decoy. Kouga landed with his usual grace with a smug look on his face. His sister Kago ran to his side.

'Kouga that was awesome! You ok?' Kago looked up at her older brother with shining blue, hopeful eyes.

Kouga laughed. 'As if that thing could hurt me?' Kouga looked to his sister and smiled ruffling her hair as he waked over to see if everyone was ok.

'HEY! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?' Kago gave her brother a look that could kill any ordinary human. 'Anyway, everyone ok?'

'I'm ok over here' Ookami called. 'But you might want to check on Keoto it looks like she got hit pretty hard.' Ookami was a 28-year-old wolf demon that was, how would you say, second in command. Whenever Kouga wasn't around he was always in charge.

'I'm quite fine thank you very much!' Came the usual sassy reply from Keoto. Although she was only 14, Keoto was quite the fighter. She  
had faced many demons and only lost a few battles.

'As if your ok. You got a tree branch through the gut.' Kago blantely pointed out.. Kago was the younger sister to Kouga. She was the caretaker of the younger demons in the tribe and she was, at times, bossy. 'now sit down before you make the wound worse!'

'ya, ya.' Keoto just waved the command off.

'Keoto...' Ookami glared at her. As if forced down by an unknown force Keoto sat faster than Inu-yasha when Kagome said sit. 'Now, that's better. Kago you gonna dress her wounds?'

'Ya I got it. Ookami you could really help me by getting me some water.' she smiled up at him.

'While you're at it get me something to fix Katomi's leg.' kouga said.

'Yes..' Ookami sighed. i i'm always running the errands./i He shook his head and ran down to the river and started to get the stuff.

'Thanks Kouga' Katomi said as she blushed. You see Katomi being the twin to Keoto, also had a crush on kouga. The twins were constantly trying to get into trouble hoping that kouga would come to their rescue. Of course Kago was the one in charge of them so generally she was the one to go find them.

'Here ya go you two.' Ookami chucked a couple of strong stick to kouga and brought the water to Kago.

'Thanks Ookami' Kago said. 'Ok Keoto your gunna have to... umm.' he turned to Ookami. 'Ookami could you go help Kouga with

Katomi?'

'Why?'

Kago just gave Ookami a''it's a girl thing'' look.

'Ok ok I'm gone' Ookami put his hands up in surrender and went to help kouga.

A few minutes later both of the twins were patched up and ready to be moved.'Ha I knew kouga would help me and not you' Katomi sneered.

'He only helped you because Kago got to me first.' Keoto responded.

'As if. Kouga likes me better'

'no he doesn't'

'ya he does'

'no'

'yes'

'no'

'yes'

'no'

'ok now what are you 2 arguing about?' Kago walked in on the 2 girls.

'Katomi said that kouga likes her better when I know he likes me better''shut it.' Katomi elbowed Keoto in the side. 'OUCH! Why you...'

'Ok ok that's enough' Kago held up her hands. 'Why don't I go get kouga and well find out which one he likes better' Kago smirked knowing exactly the next thing that was going to happen.

'NO DON'T' both girls yelled at the same time panic flashing in thier eyes.

'Well then stop arguing' Kago sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away. 'I'm glad I'm not a twin'

'so am I' came the voice of kouga.

'What?' Kago looked around to find a smirking Kouga.

'I can barley stand one of you' He joked.

'well I guess I'm doing my job right then' Kago laughed.

'Apparently you're not annoying enough. I'm still sane aren't I?' He shot back.

'very funny bro.' She said sarcastically, 'Well I'm going to get some food ok?'

'just don't get into another fight again ok?'

'Ya ya..' Kago waved as she left.

Kouga turned to a trusted friend. 'Ookami go with her. Don't let her get into trouble this time'

'will do" Ookami ran out of the den after Kago.

**In the forest near the den**

'Ookami I know your there. Just come out and help me' she sighed, turning toward the wolf demon.'

Crap! How did you know I was there?'

'For a skilled fighter you sure don't know how to stay downwind do you?' she smirked.

'Ah well. At least I can tell you now that your never going to get anything.' Ookami jumped out of the tree he was hiding in. 'you walk like a blind bear demon.'

'As if you could do any better?' Kago crossed her arms and gave Ookami a challenging look. 'Well go on.'

'Humph' was all that Ookami said.

'Ok here's how it's done' Ookami crouched down low to the ground. 'Now watch this..' Ookami lunged at the form on the other side of the river.

'AAAAHHHHHH!' Ookami jumped back before he hit the form. 'WADDA YA TRYIN TO DO? KILL ME! ' A demon wolf stood up and glared at Ookami. 'Well? I'd like an explanation.'

'Well I was.. Umm.. You see...' Ookami tried to form an answer but he was to busy trying to recover from the surprise of his prey yelling at him.

'Oh never mind. I'm secora and who might you be?' Secora leaned weight on one hip and glared straight through him as if he wasn't even there.'I'm.. O-Ookami. Sorry about that. I was teaching Kago how to...'

'KAGO!'she cut him off. 'Kago. The younger sister to kouga? Your kidding right? Where is she?' secora looked around in all directions trying to locate Kago.

'O-o-over here.' came the shy voice of the young demon. 'Wait a second. THE YOUNGER SISTER TO KOUGA! IS THAT ALL YOU SEE ME AS! Oh now what. I'm just going to be down grated to lowly servant to my own brother. oh great another adorer!' Kago grumbled something else but neither one heard her.

'well i've been searching for your clan forever. I was separated from mine and ..'

'and you thought you could waltz right back in here and mumph mmph' Ookami threw his hand over Kago's mouth before she could utter another word.

'sorry about that. she gets a little hyped up when she's referred to as the 'younger sister'. she doesn't like that much..'

'Obviously. and why are you with her? I would expect kouga to have a better guard for.. for..' secora thought for a second when she saw the looks Kago was giving her through the hand that was over her mouth. 'well for... Kago!'

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Ookami said in a forced calm tone.

'oh nothing. well anyway. I need to see kouga.' secora started to walk.(in which direction I don't know) 'oh and if your going to ask it's none of your business.'she said over her shoulder as she walked.

'Kago, I don't like the look of her. do you think she's trustworthy?' Ookami whispered to his young charge.

Kago thought for a sec. 'i'm not to sure. she's good at hiding her intentions. her eyes are clouded. were gunna have to keep an eye on her.'Ookami nodded in agreement. 'ok. we better get a move on, or she's gunna get to kouga before we do.'

Secora walked back over to Ookami and Kago. 'ummm.. which direction is kouga in?'

Kago laughed and rolled her eyes. Ookami just shook his head. 'This way. come on Kago were gunna have to show her the way.'

'well duh. I know that.' Kago brushed past Ookami and started off in the direction of the den. 'you coming?'

**back at the den**

'Kago and Ookami are coming back but with someone else as well.' Keoto reported to Kouga.

'k thanks Keoto. stay here with Katomi ok? don't leave the den. at least not until I see who's with them. got it?'

'yes sir, kouga sir!'

Kouga took off out of the den at his usual 'tornado' speed. almost 3 seconds later kouga appeared beside Kago. 'hey sis. who did you bring back this tim...' kouga stopped talking as he looked at secora. 'why. what a beautiful girl. might I ask you your name?'

'It's Secora, hotshot. don't think you can sweet-talk me. ok i'm here on important business. we need to talk.'

'hotshot eh? I think i'm gunna like hangin' with you.' Kouga gave a self satisfied smirk.

'cool your jets kouga. you might hurt yourself.' Kago joked.

'very funny sis..' he said in a flat tone.

'Kouga I really have to talk to you. it's important.' Secora's voice was getting more urgent.

'ok. Ookami watch Kago.'

'oh gee thanks bro I think I can manage.' she said very flatly and sarcastically.

'aww then I don't get the pleasure of escorting you back to the den.' Ookami smirked.

Kago stood there staring at Ookami not sure what to do. should she smack him for being sarcastic or was he really being serious. kouga looked from Ookami to Kago.

'jeeze sis you told me to cool my jets what about him?' kouga half laughed pointing to Ookami.

'huh wha?' Kago shook herself out of her trance. 'never mind kouga. are you coming Ookami?'

'of course.' He put his had to his chest as if he had been offended. 'what would keep me from escorting you?'

'have you been taking lessons from my brother? your acting a lot like him.' Kago said in an inquasitive tone.

'o..oh am I. oops' Ookami laughed embarassed. 'Well we better get going.'

'finally' Kago and Ookami took off toward the den leaving Kouga and Secora to deal with Secora's problem.

**Kago and Ookami **

'so what's your deal?' Kago looked over to Ookami.

'my deal? oh you mean back there.. umm.. never mind that..' Ookami waved off the idea.

'no tell me! I'd really like to know why you alm... oof!' Kago was cut short as Keoto slammed into her.

_FEW... that was a close one!_ Ookami thought.

'KAGO! you should have been there! kouga was sooooooo cute! the way he told me to watch over katomi.. awww.. it made me feel soo important!' Keoto bragged as she jumped up and down. 'it was so cool!'

'ya ya.' Kago rolled her eyes. _GREAT just when I was about to finally find out what Ookami was thinking._ Kago pouted.

'it was soooo cool!' she squealed.

'um.. i'm here ya know.' Ookami spoke up in the middle of Keoto's story.

'he he.. oops.' Keoto sweat dropped,and jumped at Ookami. 'JUST DON'T TELL KOUGA! GOT IT!'

Ookami shrunk back in fear that Keoto would deck him. 'ok. ok, I won't tell...'

'you better not.' she galred daring him to defy her.

'anyway Keoto' Kago jumped in. 'how's katomi anyway?'

'katomi? AH CRAP!' Keoto freaked out. 'I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!' keoto ran as fast as she could back to the den to see about katomi. 'you think i'm over obsessive.' Kago joked. 'ya...' was all that Ookami could say.

**to kouga and secora**

'so secora what's your problem?'

' I need to talk to you... it's about a wolf demon...' Secora hesitated. 'he said he was banished from your tribe'

'My tribe? I haven't banished a member in.. well ever.. wait!' something clicked in Kouga's mind. 'what's his name?'

she struggled to think. she looked as if she was trying to remember something that her memory didn't want to remember. Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip as she though. 'it was a weird name.. something like.'

'Takoma' Kouga cut her off knowing the answer himself. He looked over to Secora to see shock plastered across her face.

* * *

he he... lol not a real good cliffy.. but i'm workin' on it! lol.yeah.. R&R please! i'd really like to hear what you have to say. or.. i think i'll have to take my tank and blow the like out of you all! muwahahaa! evil look on face as tank is started up R&R! 

jk- Kylia


	2. stories unfold

ok.. i don't think i did this. DISCLAIMER: i do not own kouga or any of the other chara's from the anime that i have used... they belong to the creators of inu-yasha.

there. ok now. i know! i know! made ups.. blah but i wanted to do something about kouga.. and his pack..and.. well thier isn't much members known.. well except hakakou and kinta.. they are also used in this story.. and for those of you who are wondering. it's rated M for materal soon to come!

and i kinda forgot i had this going soo yah.. my bad 

* * *

'Takoma.' kouga cut her off. 

'yea that's the one! how'd you get it so fast?' she sat straight up looking to Kouga shocked.

'long story.. anyway.. what about him?' He waved off the question.

Secora continued. 'He took over my tribe and completely destroyed it! He said if anyone challenged him they'd die on the spot!'

'Sounds like him...' Kouga said in a low voice. 'I have to go talk to Kago. You can stay at the den for a while, till we get this sorted out.' He turned with a look of anger on his face into the den.

Hesitantly she followed. 'Ok thanks.' she said as she stood and followed him.

When they got back to the den Kago noticed the look on her brother's face. 'We Have to talk' was all he said to the confused girl.

'Ok what about?' Kago blurted oblivious to the subject.

'Not here ok?' Kouga gave his sister a pleading look.

'Ok' Kago was starting to understand. Or so she though.

'Ookami over here!' Kouga called.

'What's up?' Ookami said casually as he walked over.

'Ookami watch over Keoto and Katomi ok? Make sure they don't leave the den.'

'Ok.. Am I allowed to know why i'm playing prison guard?' he gave his leader a questioning look.

'It's about Takoma ok?' Kouga said in a hushed tone

'TAKOMA?' Kago nearly screamed. 'I thought he was...'

Kouga threw his hand over her mouth.'I'll explain later. Anyway, got it Ookami?'

'Got it.' He nodded.

'K. Come on Kago. Secora lets go!. We have to talk.' Kouga said in a commanding tone.

Reluctantly his sister followed, a mixed look of confusion, anger and curiosity on her face. The three demons ran through the forest trees flying past them in their rush to get far enough away from the den for Kouga's liking.

'Ok secora tell me more about Takoma' Kouga said.

She took a deep breath, and began. 'Ok me and a few of the other members were all down by the pond when Takoma came. He looked hurt and was covered in blood. He asked us if we would help him.. Foolish and sympathetic as we were we led him straight to our den. As soon as we got there he took control. We thought he was the former leader of a tribe so we thought it would be natural for him to be giving orders. Then things got worse. He challenged our leader for leadership of out tribe and won. it was all-downhill from there. For the past 4 months my tribe has been working harder then normal. A lot of the hunters are afraid to come back empty handed for fear they might loose their lives. Were still missing 4 members. We had hundreds of members. We were all happy like your tribe.. but now were down to less than 100 demons and wolves alike. the rest have abandoned. He's torn our clan apart.' As Secora spoke these words memories of Takoma came back to Kago. being only of 15 years old she was only 5 when he had 'died'.

Or so she thought. He had been the perfect person to be around, when he was with her and Kouga. But when they left a whole different side came out. Kouga had heard from Ookami that Takoma was planning to take over. Luckily he was told in time and Kouga was able to stop him. He was banished from ever coming back to the tribe and was not to have any contact with any of the members.. Including him and Kago. To protect Kago, she was never told about it. He told her that he had died defending the tribe. 'it was a warriors death.' He had said.

'Kouga I thought he was dead. And besides, that doesn't sound like him.' Tears brimmed in her eyes as she gave her brother a look of disbelief.

'Kago theirs something I need to tell you about Takoma. He didn't die in battle. He was banished.' He lowered his eyes, he couldn't look at his sister.

'No you told me he was dead. He was killed by a demon.' she said in disbelief, the brimming tears now freely running down her face.

'No, he wasn't, he was banished.' He looked now at his sister. Anger seething behind every word. 'He was banished because he was planning to take over the tribe. I feared loosing my rank to him for fear of the destruction of our clan .'

'WHY AM I THE ONE THAT'S ALWAYS NEVER TOLD ABOUT THESE THINGS? WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT OUT?' she screamed in anger.

'Because it's for your own good.' He gave his sister one last look of apology and turned to Secora. 'Anyway, Secora how did you know to come here?'

'Well as you probably know.. he talks in his sleep. I kept hearing Kago.. Kago this or Kago that. I'll teach you this Kago. Or something involving Kago. So I asked around about this Kago person. I finally found out by one of the younger demons. They said you lived in the southern lands and I came here.' (yes i know convenient but whatever.. - and i'm hoping i got the southern lands thins right )

'so I'm guessing you want our help?' he said in a flat tone.

'Yeah that would be nice..'Secora said with a small smile. ' how soon do you think we'll be able to leave?'

'Leave? LEAVE? So.. you think it's going to be soo easy for me to find out that my brother isn't in fact dead, but instead he was BANISHED for trying to take over? yeah your really thinking.' With that Kago stormed from the clearing. Her wolves followed her to calm her down.


End file.
